the_world_of_tenovfandomcom-20200215-history
Liesh-Tor
Liesh-Tor is north of Akalani, just east of Areikanar, and northeast of the Holaki Islands. ☀ It's mainly mountainous, with a few fertile valleys. Dragons bond with this small tribe of humans in the mountains, who work against the Kraut, who are being forced out of the valleys by giant spiders. The dragons are simple, the Kraut are acid spitting hedgehog panthers, and there are 8,000 humans, max. Mountains have extreme goat things, valleys have some sort of rivers and vegetation... that's about all I got at the moment Sentient Creatures Kraut The Kraut are intelligent feline apex predators that fight the dragons in an endless battle for land. The Kraut have coats of giant black bristles that serve as armor and a weapon when erect. The Kraut also have acid venom they can spit up to three feet from their mouths. History The Kraut originally lived in the valleys of Liesh-Tor, but were driven out by the Rash-Koff that recently started invading them with overwhelming numbers, forcing the Kraut to find a new place to live. This led to conflict with the dragons, who started defending their territory. There are usually caves in mountains, right? Sometimes those caves can form long systems of caverns connected together in complex patterns. Well, my idea was that Giant cave spiders, maybe three-five feet tall and four-seven feet long, live in those cave systems. Maybe some of them left the caves in search of food and found the valleys. If they came out at night, they could easily spin large webs to try and catch prey with little to no interference. The webs can be dissolved by acid, though without an enzyme found in the spiders venom/saliva it can take days to fully dissolve. Given this situation, the Kraut would start getting captured in the webs. Within a few months the spiders would begin to completely overwhelm the Kraut, forcing them to flee the valleys. The reason the spiders can't follow is due to the cold temperature of the mountain at high altitudes. Rash-Koff The Rash-Koff are giant cave spiders that live in the cave systems in the mountains of Liesh-Tor. About three to five feet tall and seven feet long, the Rash-Koff can spin large webs that trap other animals, like the Kraut, for food. The Rash-Koff are the natura predator to the Kraut, as the Kraut's bristles have no use when trapped. Though one Kraut can take down a single Rash-Koff in a one on one fight, the Rash-Koff reproduce significantly more quickly and thus the Kraut are outmatched, leading to the Rash-Koff taking control of the valleys. Dragons The dragons have liived in the mountains of Liesh-Tor for as long as anyone can remember, eating mountain goats and Rash-Koff that dared travel to the surface of the mountains. Dragons are around ten to fifteen feet long, and though they are extremely powerful by themselves, there are only about a thousand of them. Dragons reproduce slowly, but live about five centuries. Dragons have extremely bad eyesight, and see things through a blurry haze. Humans Humans are one of the most recent species to arrive to Liesh-Tor. Humans are among the weakest creatures, but with their symbiotic bond with the dragons they are quite powerful. Humans have opposable thumbs, and can create many tools and weapons to use, so they have the highest technology capability, though their technology is currently quite primitive as they spent centuries wandering as nomads before settling in Liesh-Tor, stunting their growth. Magic Magic is employed by the humans to form symbiotic bonds with dragons. There is no evidence of any other magic in Liesh-Tor. A symbiotic bond between a human and a dragon is initiated by sharing blood through cuts. Each grows connected with the other, and are able to speak telepathically to one another, which makes them excellent diplomats and translators. Within weeks of the symbiotic link established, the human gains physical ability and strength and a protector, while the dragon gains improved eyesight and a devoted partner who can squeeze into tight spaces, create tools, and use more finesse and dexterity than a dragon.